This invention relates to dry pet food that is soft, elastic, and which has a substantially fibrous meat-like texture and appearance and which has a moisture content of less than 15 percent by weight. In co-pending application U.S. application Ser. No. 478,759 by Bone et al., a dry pet food having a soft, fibrous texture is disclosed. While the Bone et al. process yields a soft, elastic, and meaty pet food that maintains its texture during normal storage, i.e., up to 24 months, it does so by requiring that the amylaceous ingredients preferably are eliminated or kept to a level not exceeding 25 percent of the product by weight. The Bone et al. process by the aforesaid patent application therefore suffers from the drawback of requiring ingredients that are relatively expensive inasmuch as amylaceous ingredients are generally the least expensive of pet food ingredients. Conventional dry pet foods, however, that contain large amounts of amylaceous ingredients are characterized as having hard, brittle structure and only a nominal resemblance to meat. Due to the hard, brittle nature of these dry pet foods, it is often necessary to moisten them or mix them with moist foods in order to increase their palatability. It is apparent, therefore, that there is a great need for a dry pet food containing amylaceous ingredients in excess of 25 percent by weight yet yielding a pet food that has a soft, meaty appearance, and texture over a storage period of up to 12 months.